


An Angel's Mate

by Saara_wolf



Series: Angel's Wings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, Angel Wings, Dom Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Sub Castiel, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saara_wolf/pseuds/Saara_wolf
Summary: Sequel to The Problem With Wing's. Castiel returns to the Winchesters and the truth behind his disappearences become clear. All the emotions that he has been storing up have found an outlet and now Dean must deal with the results of his actions. Slash





	An Angel's Mate

Dean still wasn't quite sure what to think in all honesty; after all it's not every day you walk in on your younger brother and a male Archangel. It wasn't just that though, Sam had faults yes even Dean could admit that but he had never shown that much aggression towards him before. The way Gabriel had been showing off his wings had been like a strip tease of sorts in its effect on Sam. Dean hadn't known angels had wings in their vessels regardless of the apparent effect they had on humans. So it was thinking all this over, in the driver’s seat of the Impala that Dean decided he would just text Sam and head to Bobby's seeing as he was wide awake now and Sam could easily get Gabriel to drop him off at the house later. That decided Dean pulled out his phone and called Sam, as suspected the phone was currently switched off but Dean left a message and a text just to be safe, then set out on the drive to Bobby's.

A few hours later Dean pulled in to Bobby's scrap yard and climbed out of his beloved car, stood in the door way was Bobby. The man had all but adopted Dean and Sam after their father had made that deal and got his ass dragged to hell. Dean was glad to see his face after all that was going on in the clean up after the end of the world that wasn't. Bobby embraced him back quickly and although Dean wasn't too up on showing affection he was getting better at it. Bobby was quick to greet him and lead him inside, only to find Gabriel and Sam already in the kitchen of Bobby's house cooking by the looks of it. The elder hunter must have noticed the look Dean was throwing the kitchen for he took him to the study instead.

"Want to tell me what you're fighting over this time?"

"We aren't fighting Bobby."

"Well it sure looks that was to me. If you two aint fighting why did he arrive with Gabriel and you in the Impala without Castiel?"

"Because Cas hasn't been back since the apocalypse that never happened and I saw something that we haven't talked about yet."

"You mean you walked in on them together and freaked?"

"No not quite that... Wait a sec how did you know they are together?"

"I used my eyes you idjit. It's easy to see they are together and as soon as I saw Sam looking through books on angel lore and Gabriel told him there was only one book that had   
the truth about angels. Subsequently I found the book and filled in the rest from there."

"You think I should talk to Sam?"

"Yes you idjit."

Dean threw his hands up in surrender and stomped back through the house to the kitchen, he stopped when he saw what was going on in the room. Sam was stood leaning on the side watching Gabriel, as it was true that neither Dean nor Sam had been taught to cook properly but it seemed the Archangel knew exactly what he was doing. Those dark chocolate eyes watched Gabriel's every move as the angel was signing along to the radio and swinging his hips in time with the beat, even Dean could see the powerful attraction between the two. With rather big doubts what was going to happen Dean cleared his throat and waited for Sam to turn and look at him.

"Oh hi Dean, didn't know you had got here."

Sam had gone for acting normal to judge Dean's reaction that normal Sammy behaviour made Dean smile to himself.

"Hey Sammy, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure."

The younger Winchester followed the elder as they headed outside to the scrap yard, the sun was lying low in the sky casting a golden glow over everything as Dean turned to Sam and looked at him. For once Sam actually look well for a change, his skin was smooth and healthy, his hair shinny and clean but it was his eyes that showed the biggest change. Instead of being dull and ringed with purple bruises, they were bright and clear with no signs of tiredness or stress that had been present during the fighting.

"You look much healthier Sammy."

"Hmm I hadn't noticed."

Dean laughed softly, Sam never really bothered about what he looked like, even though women and men would always look at the tall male no matter where they were. His unusual height, well-built frame and soft hair attracted attention all the time, not that Sam took much notice.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really but I guess you need to know."

"Bitch."

"Jerk. But all right don't blame me if you don't like what you hear. What you walked in on was Gabriel displaying. That means he was showing me his wings as a way of attracting my attention to mate with him. It is something he doesn't do often because it has a strong effect on both of our instincts and basically it’s dangerous if -like you did- someone interrupts."

Dean cocked an eyebrow at that but opened his mouth as a thought came to him.

"But Gabriel wasn't doing anything. How is it dangerous?"

"I didn't say Gabe was the one to worry about did I. The dangerous part is from the dominant mate which is me. If I hadn't recognised you were my brother I would have ripped you to shreds without thinking about it. Before you go off on one, yes I am human but I am a human mated with an Archangel it comes with a few perks. The thing that's different about displaying is it goes two ways. The submissive entices the dominant while the dominant has to prove his or her worth before claiming."

"That all sounds very complicated Sammy."

"It is. After all they are angels and the stronger the angel is, the more rules there are to follow during courting and mating."

Dean looked at Sam long and hard as he considered what he had been told, alright he could be thick headed at times but he could quickly come to terms with the fact no matter what he said, he couldn't change the facts but he could lose his brother.

"I guess then I will have to get used to seeing more of Gabriel around."

Sam's eyes went wide as he registered what Dean had said. There was no way his older brother was giving his blessing to Gabriel but that's what he had said.

"You're accepting this?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're my brother I want you happy."

"Then thank you."

The two brothers embraced and headed back inside the house, the light was gone now and the moonlight cast shadows across the various cars and scraps that littered the yard. As they returned to the house they did so lighter in spirit than they had been for months. Gabriel looked up as Dean and Sam entered the living room, they both looked happy so nothing could have gone too wrong. Sam caught his eyes as they all settled around the table to eat together for once. There was a light, happy look on his mate's face that made Gabriel give a real smile for a change. Dean was happily swapping tales with Bobby although there was a hidden sadness inside Dean's dark green eyes that everything to do with the empty chair next Bobby that Castiel usually sat in.

That evening drew in quickly, Bobby had retired to the sofa with a bottle of bear and the television controller. For once he was able to enjoy the crappy programs and laugh at them without fear of attack. For not only were his boys at home, Gabriel was curled up in Sam's lap on the floor, his presence would cause anything to think twice about attacking them. Dean was surprisingly quiet as he too nursed a bottle of beer and laughed at the crap programs. There was a quiet that had settled over the four of them, it wasn't disrupted till Gabriel lifted his head to the ceiling.

"Castiel is back."

Dean shot up in his seat as the familiar sound of wings filled the room, within seconds Castiel appeared in the centre of the room. Quickly he tucked his wings away and looked at the four of them. Gabriel bounced up and hugged his little brother -who was taller than him- tightly, showing Castiel how much he had been missed.

"Castiel your back, what happened?"

"I was recalled to heaven. I have been reinstated as an angel, an Archangel. That is why I have been gone so long, I apologise."

Dean stood in front of the smaller now Archangel, he eyes were angry but worried, the others could clearly see the explosion that was about to take place. Sam nudged Gabriel and nodded the stairs; there was no way he wanted to be in the room when this all came crashing down. Bobby could see the anger in the two gazes that were completely locked; he could see the raw worry and passion that sizzled between them. Castiel was as normal stood closer to Dean than he usually allowed others; his electric blue eyes were narrowed in anger as well as lust although it had never been acted upon.

"I have apologised Dean, I was called away."

"Well maybe that just isn't good enough, maybe I was worried. Did you ever think of that?"

It was at this point that Bobby, Gabriel and Sam exited the room; they could clearly see where this was going as Castiel's wings were already shimmering into view thanks to the desire and anger coursing through his body. Cas cocked his head to one side and actually glared at the taller human.

"Maybe if you showed you were worried I would have been more inclined to return."

Castiel seemed to have finally had enough of being calm; Dean had always been able to get under his skin like no other. The angel could see the raw emotions swimming behind Dean's eyes but that didn't stop him from being angry and hurt.

"I haven't a clue what you’re on about Cas. I have just told you I was worried what more do you want?"

"More. You have never once told me what you really feel; you spend your nights with those whores. How do you think that makes me feel? Did you ever stop to ask why I didn't come back straight away? It was because I couldn't take it, I couldn’t feel you reject me again."

"Cas what the fuck? I have never rejected you."

Dean reeled back from Castiel, he had no idea that his sleeping with women to get his mind away from the angel in front of him had been affecting said angel.

"I had no idea it bothered you, you never said anything."

"That was because I had come to the conclusion that as you had shown no interest in courting me you didn't want me."

Castiel's wings were now in full view, the black feathers rippled against each other as he moved them in his agitation and hurt. Dean's eyes were drawn to these movements without even knowing it. All the anger in them was being converted to desire as they stood inches away from each other. Castiel's large wings weren't helping either as they were releasing pheromones into the air that was attracting Dean all the more. As much as they denied it the bond was there, the mark of Castiel's hand on Dean's shoulder was burning with the heat of their combined lust and love. It was Dean who made the first move; his body was infused with the heat from the mark and his own thoughts as he stared Cas down.

"This is why you kept running? You wanted me to court you?"

I am a submissive, it isn't my place to court you but you wouldn't get a clue."

"That means I hurt you when I was with women?"

"It’s in the past."

Dean didn't look convinced but he let the subject drop for more pleasing matters for now. He approached Cas with sure, dominant steps. The result was sending shivers down Cas's spine; the power that rolled off the elder Winchester was intoxicating. It was making Castiel raise his wings and flutter them in an attempt to entice Dean to mate with him. Dean's eyes fluttered close as the pull became stronger, there was no denying that this is what he wanted. He wanted Castiel spread out, naked on the floor.

"If we do this, we become mates?"

"Yes, but only if you want it."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want it."

The look on Castiel's face was enough to tell Dean everything he needed to know. Castiel wanted this; he wanted Dean as his mate as he had always wanted Dean. The elder Winchester growled and pulled Cas to his chest, without any pause he leaned down and pressed his mouth to Castiel's. The angel leaned up and almost purred into Dean’s mouth as he opened his lips and allowed Dean tongue to meet his own. Hands were quick to loose barriers between skins; Castiel's sharp nails tore the clothing of his soon to be mate. He was eager to see more of the gorgeous, tanned skinned that was stretched across powerful muscles. Dean was quick to move Cas backwards so he was forced onto the bed and spread out for Dean to view and pleasure. Cas arched his back as Dean licked a burning trail across his chest and stomach. He mewled at the loss when Dean slithered up his body so their skin rubbed in all the right places. Cas latched onto Dean's mouth and bit into his full bottom lip, holding him in place, stretched out across Castiel's body.

"You know what to do."

"Cas you sure?"

"I am a submissive, my body is designed for this."

Dean rubbed his cock along Castiel's, the angel arched into him with a low moan. He lifted his hips in invitation for Dean to explore and pleasure. Dean took the offer with a groan, slowly he slipped a slick finger into the tight heat and began to stretch Cas for what was about to happen, and Dean lavished attention on Castiel's cock as he fingered him as thoroughly as possible. As he increased the number of fingers to three Dean licked around the gorgeous cock and took it deep in his mouth. The result was Cas screaming in pleasure, his back arching to almost spine cracking point, his wings stretched to their full length. Dean withdrew his fingers and replaced them with something much larger and thicker. Cas whined and writhed underneath him as he opened to allow his mate inside his body. Dean growled as the handprint on his arm glowed and burned in completion. Cas hissed and tightened his lower muscles to get his mate to move, this had Dean groaning at that already tight heat surrounding his cock getting tighter and pulling him as deeper.

"Fuck Cas …"

"That's what we are doing."

Dean threw back his head and laughed, but in punishment he snapped his hips forward as hard and fast as possible. Cas moaned and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Dean growled and let go as he felt Cas tighten around him as he came over both of them. At the same time Dean spilled inside his mate and collapsed on top of Cas. Once he had regained his breath Dean murmured against Cas's neck.

"There's no way I am sleeping in the wet patch."

"Dean I am not an angel for nothing."  
With a quick thought, the mess was clean and Cas snuggled down next to Dean, neither gave a thought to the fact they were in Bobby's living room on a bed that was not there before.

Bobby stuck his head around the door to see what had happened. What he could see was too much to be honest but it was the result that they had been hoping for. Dean was wrapped around Castiel on a large bed where the sofa used to be; at least Castiel's wings were covering most of their bodies. At least they had finally sorted out the mess of feelings between them that had been present since their first meeting. The love had always been there, just simmering underneath, it just took a while for them to work out what was going on. Shame everyone else had seen it coming months ago though.


End file.
